


Everything You Do Is Magic

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Getting Together, M/M, and is bad ass, derek thinks its hot, neck kisses, stiles uses his spark, the pack deals with witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Stiles uses his spark and the pack is shocked and Derek finds it surprisingly hot





	

Derek was half-asleep when his phone rang.

“Hello?” he croaked out.

“Sorry to disturb your beauty-sleep big guy but we got a situation,” Stiles’ voice came through the phone, and he sounded about as awake as Derek was.

“Where do I need to be?” he asked as he rolled out of bed, rummaging through his closet for some clean clothes.

“The tree with that creepy marking right at the edge of the town.”

“Ok. Do you need me to pick you up?” he asked.

“No I’m already on my way there.”

Derek hung up, deciding running there would be faster before he closed his front door and took off running.

He arrived at the same time as the rest of the pack, most of them still trying to shake away the sleep.

Stiles arrived moments later, jumping out of the car and running towards the rest of the pack.

“Large witch coven- half a mile from here – gotta catch them now,” he panted out.

They’d been preparing for this for months since they found out about witches. The pack split up, heading off in their different directions. Derek and Stiles walked together and Derek was getting nervous. He knew Stiles could take care of himself but the idea of Stiles getting hurt while Derek was responsible wasn’t something he could handle.

A screech pierced its way through the forest and Derek and Stiles froze. Derek grabbed Stiles’ arm, pulling them towards the sound. When they got there, the entire pack was inside the coven’s circle, the witches smirking at Stiles and Derek.

“Ah, Mr. Stilinski. We’ve been dying to meet you,” the older witch said.

“And you’ve met me. Why are you holding my pack hostage?”

“Think of it as insurance. We’d like you to use your spark to transfer the lands’ ownership to us. Do it without putting up a fight and we might even let Mr. Hale continue to live here without causing him too much trouble.”

Derek felt his heart twist. Not only did they want to use Stiles, but they wanted to take away the only thing he had left of his family – their land.

Derek glanced over at Stiles who gave him a small smile before turning back towards the witches.

“But Stiles isn’t fully trained yet,” Scott cried out.

“Oh I wouldn’t be so sure,” another witch said.

And then it all happened in slow motion.

Stiles muttered some words under his breath, flicking his hand towards the coven.

They all cried out and the protective circle broke. Stiles yelled for the pack to get away and when they did, he knelt down, drawing energy out from the ground before using it to raise up another barrier, trapping the witches inside.

Derek let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding when Stiles stood up, closing his eyes and chanting once more before the coven disappeared, leaving wisps of pink smoke in their wake.

“What the hell was that Stilinski?” Isaac asked.

“I though you barely had control over throwing a mountain ash circle,” Erica added.

“When the hell did you learn to do that?” Scott asked.

Derek watched on as Stiles stood there with a smug smile on his face.

“When you guys train, I train too,” he said, shrugging his shoulders as if this was no big deal. And according to the situation going on in Derek’s pants, this was a big deal.

Derek tried to focus on the present and figuring out how the hell Stiles managed to save their lives while looking effortlessly hot.

“So where did they go?” Kira asked finally.

“Back home to Alaska. And they won’t be able to leave the state boundaries again.”

The pack was silent and Derek could feel the shock and awe radiating off of them. He was proud of Stiles for what he had accomplished back there and so were his pack-mates.

 

Stiles caught up with Derek as they walked back towards the city.

“Where’s your car?” Stiles asked.

“I ran here.”

“Alright Mr. Showoff. Want a ride home?”

Derek nodded. He figured any extra time he got alone with Stiles was time well-spent.

They pulled up in front of Derek’s house, turning the car off.

“I’m gonna crash here tonight if that’s ok. Dad’s working a double and I’ve never used that much magic before so I’d prefer to have someone around in case I stop breathing or something.”

Derek felt that twist in his heart again.

“Don’t die on my watch,” Derek said, no real heat behind his words as he let Stiles into the house.

“Ha ha very funny. You know your life would be boring without me in it.”

“Yeah it would,” Derek said.

“Wait really?” Stiles asked as he made his way upstairs to the guest bedroom.

“It really would be Stiles,” Derek said. It was late and he was tired and wasn’t really thinking about what he was saying.

“Oh.”

“Did you need anything before going to sleep?”

“I’ll just grab a towel from the closet and I’m gonna shower before heading to bed. Is there anything to eat downstairs? I’m starving.”

“Yeah I’ll go put something together for you.”

Derek made his way downstairs, keeping an ear out for Stiles in case he passed out in the shower or something.

Derek brewed some tea and quickly scrambled some eggs for Stiles and he was taking the toast out of the toaster when Stiles made his way back downstairs.

“What are you doing?”

“You wanted food.”

“I meant like did you have a bowl of cereal or some fruit or something. You didn’t have to make me anything Derek.”

Derek didn’t say anything, just placing Stiles’ plate in front of him.

“You really care about me, don’t you?” Stiles asked.

“Of course I do.” How could Stiles think otherwise?

“But as more than pack, right?”

This was it. Derek could admit his feelings like the 28-year-old adult he was or he could continue lying to Stiles.

“I do. I think you’ve always been more than pack to me.”

Stiles ate silently and Derek was content to just sit there and watch.

“So, after I finish this, what are the chances I could come crawl into your bed with you?”

“As long as you brush your teeth I’d say the chances are pretty high,” Derek smiled back.

 

When they were finally under the covers, Stiles turned to face Derek.

“So why tonight?”

“What about tonight?”

“Why did you decide to tell me how you feel tonight? You know I was only half-joking about stopping breathing tonight.”

“It was the magic.”

“Shit. Did I get some residual magic on you to force you to feel this way?” Stiles panicked, pulling away from Derek.

“No,” Derek said pulling Stiles back towards him. “Earlier tonight. Watching you do that magic. It was hot.”

“Oh my god,” Stiles laughed out. “You thought that was hot?”

Derek nodded, leaving a small kiss on Stiles’ neck.

“Ahhh.”

“You like that?” Derek asked with his mouth pressed up against Stiles’ neck.

He felt Stiles nod and Derek continued to leave Stiles small kisses.

 

“Why’d you stop?” Stiles whined.

“ ‘m tired.”

“More kissing in the morning?” Stiles asked.

Derek nodded and fell asleep with Stiles in his arms, feeling whole for the first time in a long time.


End file.
